


The Living Doll

by AydeePraysForDahmer



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Arkhamverse!Jason, Brainwashing, Dark Web, Doll!Reader, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Loneliness, Loss of Innocence, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydeePraysForDahmer/pseuds/AydeePraysForDahmer
Summary: Jason is tracking a man who kidnaps young girls.The man was expecting him. He calls himself ´Dollmaker´.And he has a gift for him...
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 204





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My country is in a lockdown. We can´t leave our homes and despair made me do...this.

Outside, it was no better than a year ago.

At the same time of the year, the same coldness and criminals swarmed like ants everywhere. That meant more work. But that didn't matter. That is exactly why Jason lived.

Two weeks ago, Lazlo Valentin got out of prison again. Jason was fully determined to find and destroy him. He began to follow new tracks and found that he had begun to kidnap only girls around twenty. He wondered what he was up to. This time he didn't leave much behind, and had no idea if the girls were really dead. Evidence led Jason into an abandoned garage in the harbor. Apparently Lazlo had no friends or thugs. 

Jason walked into the garage and was surprised that the atmosphere common to Valentin was not there. No turntable music. No ornate environment. For a moment he doubted whether he was right here.

As he stepped deeper in, he found that he had probably found the place. But there was still something wrong. Was Jason wrong? That he would do something hasty? Obviously Pyg is not the only one who can kidnap people, damn it.

He had a glimpse of several cubic objects covered with cloth. In the middle of the room was a large lounger, fortunately empty. All sorts of tables with tools and lights around it. Hard to say if the place was abandoned. Jason scanned if anyone was under the stuff by chance. Nobody.

He stepped toward it and pulled the cloth off. He jumped in surprise. Someone was there after all. How could he not see it? Inside was a small chair with a girl in a dress. She wasn´t moving.

Wait a minute ... She was not real. It was just a dummy.

Jason couldn't understand why it was locked in a glass cube, but it must have had a reason. But apparently there were no girls here.

Jason heard that the metal door have been opened. He reacted as quickly as he could and aimed his guns at the one who came.

“Welcome! I was expecting you! Those weapons won't be needed, my friend.”

He was an older man, about seventy years old. He didn't have much hair left. He was wearing glasses and an apron, and obviously he was dragging another glass cube with which the cloth had been draped over again.

“Not happening. Speak fast or they will speak. ” Jason replied.

The man just chuckled and stopped.

“I don't use my real name. I am known as Dollmaker. I was expecting you. You're quite familiar here in Gotham. There are stories about you about your past and what you have become, but that is not important to me. I brought you here to say thank you. "

It sounded more perverse than it seemed. After all, he couldn't be just any man doing ordinary dummies. Obviously, the man did not pose any threat, so Jason hid his guns.

“Thanks? For what?" he asked.

“The few people you removed were those who wanted to dig into my work. They were not satisfied that I refused their services. Or they demanded mine, but I refused. I have my moral principles and I don't sell my dolls to everyone. Thanks to you, these people stopped bothering me. I could have let it go, but I'm the man of my word, so I want to give you a little… gift. ”

Jason's heart pounded and his throat clenched again, remembering the past. Not now.

"You ... what are you working on exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked." he smiled and rubbed his hands. Obviously, he did not take Jason as a threat.

"I've been working on so-called 'living dolls' for some time. I provide my services to everyone via deep web who are willing to cooperate. It serves as ... sexual aids. Adapted to do everything their owner desires. ”

Jason was beginning to understand.

Jason gripped the guns..

“Do you kidnap young girls and sell them? That's pretty moral to no avail. ” Jason hissed.

“They're no longer normal girls. They are neither dead nor alive. Dolls without soul. They feel nothing but the desire to satisfy their owner. I have never killed a woman in my life. ” the man smiled.

“It doesn't matter if you killed them or not. For what you do you deserve a bullet in your head. And I'll take care of that. ” Jason snarled, aiming at him again. But it didn't bother the man. He smiled again.

“Please. Such beautiful girls deserve more attention. They are treated well and you would be surprised how many influential people are my customers, but I can't tell you who. I'm discreet. But you haven't even heard what gift I have for you. ”

Jason had no idea whether to laugh or scream. He turned to the cube the man pulled with him and looked at it. 

"Don´t tell me you…"

Jason did not finish the sentence and heard another door slam. He turned to the guy who had taken the track. He was too busy with what he saw. He could go after him, but Jason was suddenly so absorbed in what the guy took in here... He wanted to know if it was real or not.

The scanner showed him that someone was there. And they are alive.

Jason took off the cloth and stood stunned.

A girl sat in the same small chair in a black short dress. She sat absolutely motionless, staring in front of her. Her eyes were so dead, but her face was still and calm. She really looked like a doll, but she was still alive. She wore no injuries. On the contrary, she looked absolutely intact and perfect. Is this what he does with these girls? How is it possible?

He couldn't resist trying to wave her hands in front of her face, but she didn't respond. He noticed that he was holding crumpled paper in his hand. The cube was unlocked. Jason opened it and tried to speak to the girl. Nothing.

He carefully removed the paper from her hand. It was a message from the man.

What the hell is he supposed to do with her?

…

He could just take her somewhere to the police station and leave her there. Her family must have been looking for her, but curiosity was stronger and he took her to his safehouse. He wanted to find out what was wrong with her. He wanted to know if she could wake up.

He just pushed her gently and she went wherever he took her. He let her sat on a small couch and unfolded the crumpled paper and read it over and over again.

The guy wrote him simple instructions.

She is still a living being, so she must eat, drink and sleep and everything like a normal person. She has a name. She hears the name and listens to his owner at every word.

Y / N.

It wasn't mentioned if he had given her the name. Jason later try to find her in the list of missing people. He set the paper down on the table and watched her sit and stare in front of her.

It was worse than she was dead.

These girls were brainwashed and abused to meet the needs of some assholes. How many girls have he kidnapped?

He took off his helmet and jacket and put down his weapons. He watched her eye for any change in her emotions or attitudes.

Nothing.

What on earth could that man do to her?

Jason knelt by her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder. He was nearly twice as large as her, and his entire hand covered her shoulder like nothing. She didn't react. So he spoke to her in the name given to her.

She turned to him, her eyes looking straight into his. Jason didn't expect it and jumped back.

“Damn!"

The movement was so unnatural.

Even when he got up, she still turned after him, indicating that she was fully aware of him. Jason calmed down and tried to talk to her.

"Are you talking or ... so?"

Nothing.

"Well ... probably not. Do you communicate at all? ”

Nothing again.

“Um ... fine. So ... Get up. ”

She got up. And that was it.

She listened but didn't communicate. Or maybe she did, but she didn't realize it. Jason had no idea what to do with her. According to the paper, she will listen to him now. The idea of bringing her back to her family who will see her like this ... What if he manages to discuss her? Or a better option, he finds the guy and forces him to cure her and other girls. And then he'll take care of him. Suddenly, Jason felt responsible. If he really helped that man, as he himself told him, he won´t be calm until he found him.

“Good. You should eat. I'll find you something. ”

She hadn't responded, and Jason hadn't expected it. He found something to eat in the fridge and put it on the table. He gently told her to sit and eat, and she obeyed. She ate slowly, but in the end her movements were not so unnatural. But she was still looking ahead, not speaking.

When she finished. She sat there and did nothing until Jason gave her instructions. 

He unfolded the couch and put some pillows and blankets on it. Then he told her to lie down and rest.

He had no idea if he will be able to fall asleep with her in one room. Definitely not the first night. She lay on her couch on her side, looking ahead. He watched her for a moment, then he lay back on his bed beside him and stared into the wall. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. He woke up at night or didn't sleep at all. Jason was hoping if he'd ever get a good night's sleep, but he didn't give much hope.

While he was lying, the doll suddenly turned and looked at him. 

_ He looked sad.  _

_ He seemed unable to sleep.  _

She couldn't do more for him than what she was made to do. She stood quietly and came to him.

Jason winced when he found her standing in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, sitting up.

She didn't answer. Instead, she climbed up on top of and sat down carefully on him. Jason, totally paralyzed by the fact that she even moved by her own mind, moved away from her by lying down and she bent over him. Her eyes were suddenly so tender, but Jason's distrust prevailed in him. His hand dug under his pillow, where he had his gun hidden and put it to her temple. Even he would not hurt her, it was a reflex which he got after those years while he was captured. 

She didn't show that she noticed. Probably, she didn't know at all, so she leaned closer to him. Jason took a deep breath, then she pressed her lips to his.

His heart was beating fast. He held his weapon so hard that his knuckles whitened. He was unable to move. Her lips were soft, as was her kiss. She was tender like a fairy. She moved away a few inches, then kissed him again.

Jason closed his eyes and kissed her. His hand dropped to his mattress and he released the gun from his grip. The doll felt he was not against it, and she clung to him more. She felt he liked it and was glad.

He tried to touch her. Her soft hair and body was much smaller than his. She touched his scarred face with a small hand. Nobody touched him like that for a long time. Unconsciously he jerked away from the touch, but then found out how nice it was.

The terrifying finding came as she arched and pressed her pelvis closer to his.

For God's sake, that's why…

He tore her from him and sat down.

“Please, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to do it. ”

She was sitting on her bed watching him with innocent eyes. Understanding what he was trying to tell her, she got up and returned to her place.

Jason ran his hand over his face. She did exactly what she was meant to do. She should have satisfied him. That was her purpose in life. But he didn't want that. She did it and didn't know about it. That didn't seem fair to him. But it was good that she listened to him. He felt sorry for her. 

Even she didn´t mean that, it meant so much for him. Tender touch of her hand was one of the most beautiful things he felt from the Asylum.

Meanwhile, the doll was laying on the couch and closed her eyes.

It was strange, but she felt sad.

_ He doesn't like it.  _

_ He doesn't like her. _


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for feedback. I am glad you like it and I hope this chapter will satisfy your waiting.
> 
> Please, be thoughtful. I don´t write smut very often. I considerate to write more one shots. Let me guess and if we ever meet on tumblr or instagram, I will maybe take requests and commissions.

Illustration by me.

[Tumblr](https://aydeepraysfordahmer.tumblr.com/) / [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aydeepraysfordahmer/)

This night was different from the others just because he wasn't alone in the room and at least had something to concentrate on. The other nights he just lay there, trying to erase all sorts of images from the past. He tried to think of something that would make him fall asleep, but it didn´t work, so he went on a patrol. Worse, alcohol or pills, but those he'd been a nice choice since he was in Arkham.

The doll, as he liked to call her, though it must have been the worst nickname for her, lay still on the couch, her back to him. She almost didn't move. He couldn't tell if she was breathing, but as he approached her quietly at night he heard her still breath. It was much more frightening to be in the room with her and didn't know about it. At the same time, he was not used to a human company.

He was lying on his side watching her. He was lying down until he finally fell asleep for a while. He couldn't sleep for more than an hour. But he did not wake up by himself later.

He opened his eyes abruptly and sat down. He had a hand on his gun before he could fully wake up. He was looking for any sign that someone had broken in, but to his surprise, he found that the doll was no longer lying on the couch. Even more, she was responsible for the sounds.

She stood at the other end of the room, her face facing the wall.

Jason sat still for a minute before fully processing what he saw. First, that he's not alone here, then who she is, and then what she's doing. She was supposed to sleep. What if she just can't sleep too. There must still be a person inside. But what she did didn't explain that she was at all senses.

Jason hid the gun under the pillow again and walked quietly to her. He didn't know if she knew about him or if she was awake at all. Maybe she's sleepwalking. The question was also how long she faced the wall ... If it were longer, he would probably wake up sooner.

He tried not to touch or talk to her or shake her. He stood beside her and looked from his side to see if she was awake. Her eyes were closed. She was probably sleeping. He had no idea what to do. What you are supposed to do in those situations? He didn't want to talk to her, so he just put his hand in front of her forehead and forced her to at least not hit the wall. After a moment, she stopped, but still asleep. He carefully turned her and led her back to the couch. She went without protest where he had taken her and lay down again. She was still in her dress. Later, when she wakes up, he'll give her some clothes.

Jason couldn't sleep anymore. At the same time, he did not want to move away from her completely, so he searched the database for something related to her first name. But he found that missing people with her first name did not match her description. Either she is not yet missing, or she has no one who would miss her. Like him. Or it wasn't her real name. Jason was determined to find out.

After a few hours of dawn, the doll rose from the couch and sat on it. She was still looking ahead, showing no signs of sleepiness.

,,Did you sleep well?" Jason tried to speak. He didn't count on she will answer. She just gave him a brief glance, then looked back in front of her. But it was progress. At least she turned to him.

"Listen, you might want to take a shower. You can if you want. ”

There was no reaction, but he decided to take her there. Perhaps she would understand the rest.

But before he came to her, she rose herself and followed him into the bathroom. He prepared her a towel and some clothes.

"I found something to wear so you wouldn't have to be in that dress."

He turned on the water to fill the bath and regulate the temperature. He didn't have much warmth in his hiding place, but that was because he was still not used to the higher room temperature.

Meanwhile, the doll began to take off her stockings and finally the clothes she had nothing at all.

"Hey, wait ..." he turned to look at her, but obviously she had no problem with him seeing her.

“You could have waited. You could have had privacy and so… ”.

She immediately crawled into the tub and sat down. But she did nothing.

"Okay ... Okay ... so I guess I'll have to do it." Jason said to himself. He picked up a sponge and a shower gel and began to wash her gently and tenderly. She had no injuries. So maybe the man wasn't tormenting her or beating her. The question is what he did to her.

He tried not to look like a teenager, since it was a long time since he was in a room with a naked girl. At the same time, however, he wanted to make sure that she was really fine and to take care of her. Suddenly it was a new distraction. He washed her hair carefully and gently and rinsed. She obediently bowed her head and even closed her eyes several times. For Jason, it was a sign that she perceived.

He wrapped a towel around her as she climbed out of the tub. He reached for another to dry her hair, but before he could do it, the one which she was handing fell down. She blinked in confusion a few times, as if she was unable to hold it properly.

,, Here, that's okay. It happens." he smiled and wrapped her in it again.

She looked up at him and waited for him to look at her. The moment he did, she clung to him and kissed him again. This time Jason surrendered immediately. He returned the kiss just as quickly, and when she hugged him and deepened it, he pulled back again.

“No no no, I can't do this. I'm sorry. I really can't do this. You don't know what you're doing. Sorry, but I can't do this to you. Look at me."

He desperately took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Listen ... you're not an instrument. You are a living being. Come on. Wake up. Can you hear me? Nod if you hear me. ”

But nothing. No nod. No answer.

"You're in there somewhere and I'll find you."

He dried her as quickly as possible.

He handed her a short-sleeved t-shirt and pants that were too long until he folded it. She looked really small in that outfit and as a child, which made Jason a little worried. He didn't know exactly how old she was.

When she was dressed, she sat back in her seat and looked ahead. Jason had no idea what to do with her. He did his work and exercise again, and of course he gave her food, but otherwise she did nothing.

During the day, when he tried to lie for a while and relax he also tried to speak to her. He even read her. He placed a few books on the table beside her and found some comics. She seemed to perceive when he addressed her, but otherwise she did nothing of her own free will.

In the evening he ordered her to stay inside, to lie down and do nothing.

He went on patrol and returned to the harbor if he could find any traces of Dollmaker. He found nothing. He swept perfectly. He tried to keep looking. Today's patrol was not as charged as other days. He returned early to find the doll sitting on the couch in the same position as always.

Jason sighed.

"You should lie down."

The doll obeyed and lay down. But before that, he had given her more clothes if she needed to change. Jason crawled into bed as soon as he changed, and lay down. He was barely asleep, but he was so tired that he had not noticed that the books he had placed next to the couch were now on the other half of the couch.

The weeks passed quickly. During the day, Jason and the girl stayed in hiding, trying to communicate with her. But he began to see progress with her. She could feel him reading books or movies. She began to read the books herself slowly. Jason had no idea what she was thinking about, but he hoped to find out sooner or later.

At night he searched for the man who was responsible for this. He discovered a few people who used to be his customers, but none of the girls were owned by anyone. He took care of them, then returned to the hideout as soon as possible. He didn't mind her company. He could do something and enjoy looking at her.

Over time, he began to see something like a smile. Her facial expressions began to return. She smiled, frowned, her face repeating. Jason knew he was on the right track and after a long time felt something like joy. It filled him with happiness. The search for her origin began to give up slowly. And the idea of her staying with him suddenly was...absolutely okay. He had someone to talk to. And he himself felt loved.

He wasn't going to use it. Never. She showed an affection for him by simply embracing, holding his hand and smiling. A few times he found himself staring at her lips for too long.

One evening it was the first time he had kissed her of his own free will. She made no sound, but returned his kisses as long as he wished. As soon as it began to turn to something bigger, he cut it off. He still didn't know how old she was and if she didn't, because she had to.

That was Jason's greatest concern. That everything she does and expresses does not of her own free will. He hated to care so much. It hurt him more than he had expected.

The night was cooler than ever. Jason went back to the hideout an hour ago. The doll slept and he did not want to wake her up, so he lay down on the bed under the covers and tried to fall asleep, as always. It was still hard to sleep without nightmares.

He heard the doll move on the sofa, then followed the sound of bare feet on the floor. Jason raised his head, but by that time his bed had curved and the doll crawled under his blanket. He tried to keep calm and waited for what she planned, but she lay her back to him, and she pushed herself closer and crawled almost whole under the covers.She was shivering. It was clear what she was up to. She was cold.

He didn't blame her. He let her lie. But it was strange. Jason didn't expect to fall asleep after a while, but it was nice to share warmth with someone.

It went like this for another month.

The doll started to sleep more often in his bed. But Jason began to sleep better. First they slept back to back. But once he woke up, the doll was wrapped around his arm, which was almost larger than her thigh. Nothing surprised him anymore.

Sometimes he woke up at night from bad dreams. The doll watched him frightened at first, but then held his hand and watched him with large eyes that were no longer empty.

Sometimes it was difficult to lie beside her knowing that he would wake up and try to kill her because of the bad dream. In the middle of the night, he went to the bathroom, trying to calm and erase those terrible scenes and wounds. He regretted the day he was born. He regretted the day he met Batman. He regretted that he was still breathing at all. Everything absorbed him until she appeared in the doorway again.

,,Go away." he said quietly, not looking at her. He didn't want to look into those innocent eyes. At that moment, they scared him.

But it was the first time she disobeyed.

"I said, Go away!" he shouted at her. It stabbed at his heart when she winced. But she still did not listen to him and instead did the opposite. She went to him and sat beside him.

,, How can you even look at me? How can you… ”

The moment she hugged him, he couldn't bear it, and after a long time he cried again. But he wasn't ashamed of it. Not when he was with her.

He returned to bed with her and they just lay together for a while. Suddenly his thoughts revolved around her. How tiny she is compared to him. How soft and tender she is. As tender as her kisses. He took her in his arms and covered her face with kisses.

After a few months she had changed more than Jason had anticipated. She just didn't speak. Her vocal cords were okay, and her tongue too, so she had a voice, but she just didn't speak. Meanwhile, his search for Dollmaker was still miserable. He was beginning to wonder if he was still staying in Gotham. But his help needed to return Y/N to normal was less. Jason felt she could recover. He wanted to know her voice. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He gave her paper and pencils several times to write or draw something. She wrote nothing. 

One evening he decided not to go on patrol, but to walk quietly through the city. He went to the convenience store and bought a few packs of cigarettes and some food. When he wanted to pay, he came across a condom stand.

He had no idea why he looked at it for so long, but after such a long hesitation, one package ended up on the counter. He had no idea why he had taken it, but when he returned to the hideout, he hid it in the nightstand so that Y/N would not notice it.

The rest of the evening they read together or watched movies. They began to kiss several times, but everything ended quickly. In the process, Jason remembered what he was hiding in his desk. As Y/N sat on his lap most of the time, he felt himself getting harder. Jason was afraid she would be discouraged, but she responded with her other kisses, more passionate than before.

If she knew how much she meant to him.

If he knew how much he meant to her.

A few nights later she slept calmly in his arms. But Jason was more alert than ever. He stroked her hair, arms and hips. She lay still, but finally he felt that he wasn't lying next to a doll, but next to a living young girl. He heard her calm breath and heartbeat. His hand rested on her stomach and slowly wandered to her chest. At that moment, he felt her hand on his and urged him to press harder. Her breathing accelerated, so did his.

He felt he couldn't take it any longer.

He reached over to the bedside table and took out a small paper box. She stared with innocent eyes at his hand as he was opening it. He didn't know if she understood what he meant when he took the condom out of the bag. As the innocent eyes looked into his, he felt them know exactly what he wanted her to do. And she didn't try to stop him.

He had slept without a T-shirt for a couple of nights, because to feel her skin on his was something new and beautiful. It was a trust he could hardly gain.

He pressed his lips against hers and rolled her from side to her back. He crawled between her bent legs and slowly kissed her, shirt pulling carefully over her head after a while. He moved to her neck, massaging his hardening member and pulling on a condom. He pulled her panties down and examined each part of her body with his hands. He had to put her legs more apart so that he could bend over her and continue kissing her. He liked doing it. It seemed to be the closest thing to him. But maybe what he's going to do will be much more. She moved herself against him and wanted him to kiss her neck again.

He clung to the head of the bed and covered her with his body. She curled beneath him and rubbed anxiously at him. As he slowly entered her, her face tightened into a painful grimace. He stopped and waited. He was afraid he would hurt her. She was so tiny he was afraid he would destroy her by touch. She didn't make a sound, but he felt it was her first time with a man. She strained and gripped his biceps as firmly as she could, but she couldn't scratch him. As she relaxed, he slipped into her slowly and delightfully. Once in it, she wrapped one leg around his waist and clutched at his wrist to stay in place while he was still clutching the headboard.

Jason asked himself if he'd overdosed it.

He already understood why some people liked watching porn.

When he looked down, he had mixed feelings. On one side it was a delightful sight when his large member was entering her small body and stretched her. On the other hand, it was scary. He understood why it hurt so much. He was afraid to move, but when she spurred him on with a strong grip, he forced himself to continue.

She was silent, but everything was showed on her face. From that he knew she liked it. He couldn't help but gaze at her lower abdomen, which slightly popped out as he slid into her again. He set a slow but regular pace and slammed into her deeply and slowly. He clenched the bed so hard that his muscles were strained. He wanted to increase his pace so he could use his hand support during it, but he didn't want to rush it. Because of her. He wanted to know if she wanted to.

Her eyes were closed, her face turned away from him, but her mouth was half open and her breath was shortening. Jason tried to accelerate and intensify his slamming, and the doll breathed louder and more delightfully. Suddenly everything was different, and Jason had sighed and slammed so hard that the bed hit the wall.

He let go of one hand and placed it on her lower abdomen to feel himself move inside her. It excited him, and obviously so her.

But the doll could no longer hold on to his forearm and let go. Instead, she grabbed the sheets above her head. After a while Jason stopped holding the bed frame and holded her hands. He tried to kiss her again, but after a while they both had to give up kisses to catch their breath.

Suddenly she tensed under him and pressed on him, exhaling a long breath. After a while, Jason did the same and thrust into her last strong and deep to be as close to her as possible. He held her tightly in his arms.

He didn't want to let her go, so he held her that way for a while before they could both breathe normally. He slipped out of her and took off the condom so he could throw it out.

When he turned to the doll again, she was stretched across the bed and smiled wearily and contentedly at him. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

“Come on, angel. I'll wash you to sleep better. ” he whispered into her hair and took her in his arms.

Jason reminded himself that he had to buy more condoms.

But something happened that night that gave Jason even more.

He fell asleep.

And for a long time. No bad dreams and no night breakdowns. He woke up after ten hours of sleep beside his angel and felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. But what gave him the greatest strength was her smile and sympathy. She always woke up with him. He didn't even have to say or show anything, and when he felt miserable, she was there and hugging him. She couldn't speak to him, but she expressed everything with gestures and her face.

Jason didn´t care about anything suddenly.

But he couldn't afford to stay that long. When he went on patrol at night, he beat a hole in all the thugs he encountered. But he had a calm mind.

When he returned at night, he was immediately in his angel's bed and took her. Sometimes few times that night. In bed, on the table, in the bathroom in the bathtub or in the shower. He was so dependent on her that he couldn't sleep without her. Because of her presence, he slept peacefully.

One day he finally took her out. At first, just a short distance from the hiding place. It was when it started raining. She held his hand and let the rain fall on her. She really looked like an angel. His angel.

Suddenly the idea that he should ever return her to someone was unthinkable.

He won't give her back.

She was learning from his computer and books.

She sewed and cured the wounds. She listened to his story and his thoughts. She read with him, listened the music and walked with him outside. She had gone to the store with him and even at night. She was no longer afraid. He would protect her.

He really likes her.

They woke up soon one morning. He took her on the couch while she sat on his lap. After months, she had strength in her legs and slammed her pelvis on his by herself. His head was buried in her neck, and she was breathing at his ear.

And then she moaned.

Tenderly and excitedly.

It was the first time she made a sound.

Jason still couldn't stop. She looked at her curiously as she climbed out of him.

,,Look at me. Can you say something? Anything?"

He called her by name, but she just looked at him with sadness and smiled.

It must have meant something. After all.

He slept on the couch next to her while watching movie in the evening, but she was still awake. She stroked his hair and whispered in his ear without him knowing it.

"I love you, Jason."

  
  


She began to doubt the moment she started to change the facial expression. It was the first thing she could control. She began to remember and wonder who this man was. Though he seemed older, he was almost as old as her, but he was kind. She was afraid, but found out that he was not like the others. She never knew anyone. All her life she lived in an orphanage, from which she later escaped and lived on the street.

The night that was supposed to be the worst in her life eventually became the best.

Irony.

The man who kidnapped her eventually helped her to meet him. Jason.

He was still so sad and alone. Like her.

What actually helped her realize who she was? Is it because of a strong will? Or because of….. love? It sounded so fabulous and romantic. Totally incomprehensible, but the thought was wonderful.

She could tell him somehow by expressions showing on the computer anything. That she knew who she was and that she remembered, but she didn't want to. It would mean he would have taken her somewhere. Leave her. And she didn't want to. She wanted to be with him. She felt safe with him. She suddenly felt at home. She never had a home before.

The first time she sighed and moaned in his ear, she was surprised by herself. She could talk. A block inside her crushed, and she could feel the vocal cords to tell him something at any moment. And yet the first thing she said to him once in bed was, "I love you, Jason."

But he was awake in that moment.

And when he heard it, he almost got a heart attack.

"What are you just-"

,, Jason. Jason. I can."

She couldn't take it and whimpered. Then started to cry. But not because of sadness, but happiness.

Jason hugged her and didn't understand if it was a dream or a reality.

“You can talk again. For God's sake. Is that your name? ”

She nodded and held him.

“Angel, have I ever hurt you somehow? Did I do something you didn't want? Where are you from, what they did to you and how- ”

She rolled him on the bed and started kissing him. She realized he was crying, too. When they both recuperate from all this, he asked her about everything and she replied. Her voice was even more beautiful than he had imagined.

They talked for hours.

She was talking about her childhood. That she never met her parents, that she escaped the orphanage and lived on streets by herself, stealing food, later finding a job to try live somehow. About how that man kidnapped her. Then remembering slowly who she is but not able to tell him. The thoughts she had when she was just a doll and then when she finally felt like a person again. 

It thanks to him that she was able to find out who she was.

Finally he asked her.

"All this ... was it real for you?"

“It was, Jason. Believe it or not, it was. ”

,, What happens now, angel? Will you leave me? Do you want to leave? ”

She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.

"If you want to get rid of me, you'll have to kill me."

Jason smiled. And another day and night.

Weeks and months later, because he finally had another reason to live. 

Finding that man? Yes, it was important. Because she woke up from this nightmare, it doesn´t mean all girls he kidnapped had such a luck. If they were in bad hands, it could be even worse. 

In this fucked up city, he found a light. His angel, his doll was the light.

  
  
  
  



End file.
